


婚——冰原·雪

by phoenixfox



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 06:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfox/pseuds/phoenixfox





	婚——冰原·雪

十一月末的西藏，日喀则，太阳从山脊漫过，洒落屋檐新盖的白雪，金光灿灿的初冬。  
古念麒站在空无一人的教室里，听操场上，程续带着一班学生声如洪钟地念——  
Mike likes to write by the nice bright light at night. ①  
无风天，程续的脸因为用劲，也因为冷，冻得红扑扑的，他又指天上划过的鸟，换了一句——  
There are thirty-three thousand three hundred and thirty-three feathers on that bird's throat. ②  
吼声混着笑扑进窗，古念麒烦躁地别开眼，他不喜欢程续，这人身上有一股天之骄子的自信，比风飒，比阳光刺眼，他不喜欢他，如果不是他，他亦父亦友的老师程念也许不必走。  
羔皮帽、充电器、冠心病的药，程念靠在老木椅上，看古念麒弯着腰，一件件悉心收进包里：“这次新来的老师叫程续，是我堂哥的儿子。”  
程念今天高兴，喝了点酒，话也变得絮叨：“孩子不错，华师大高材生，自己跟家里提的，要来这里支教，比我有能耐。”  
古念麒没吱声，在他心里，再好的人，也不能跟他的程老师比。  
“老师……药我给你分了两份，大的那瓶在包里，这个你随身带着，记得按时吃，杯子……”  
“杯子在包的左边口袋，到了车上跟人要口热水，都记下啦，你都说了好几遍了。”程念笑，朝他招招手，自己这个学生呐什么都好，办事牢靠，体贴细致，就一条，明明挺年轻，性子却持重老沉得像个刻板的中年人，哪像正青春。  
古念麒乖乖过去，边上就是床，可他却宁可像个孝子似的，在程念身边屈膝半蹲：“忘了也没关系。”他把满格电的手机，交到程念手上，“我给你的手机定了闹钟了。”  
静夜，台上一盏豆灯萤辉，晕染酒意，程念眯眼，醉里看他。  
像，真像，也是一头黑卷发，深陷的两眼，黑得令人心悸。  
程念在日喀则支教二十一年，带出过无数优秀的学生，最喜欢的还是眼前这个。  
古二麟的儿子，取了他大伯的名，念麒，不单名字像，个头模样比起他阿爸古二麟，更似他大伯多一些，程念看他，时常会恍惚，一不留意走神，便以为是那人舍不下，又回头看他。  
古念麒见过他这个眼神，那是又想他大伯了。  
程老师和他大伯的事儿，他听他阿妈讲过一些，那是个始于情，止于叹息的故事，程老师是为他大伯留下来的，这一待，芳华去了二十载。  
“老师……你这次回去，什么时候回来？”古念麒眼神闪烁，似有心虚。  
他感觉到了，程念原可以编个谎，扯点好说的话，让临别显得不那么惆怅，但：“也许就不回来了吧……”古念麒这会儿的眼神，倒有些青年人藏不住的哀伤，“家里父母年纪也大了，能陪一年少一年……”  
程念想到些好的：“我侄子，程续，和你差不多大，你们年轻人，彼此之间有说话。”他笑，古念麒也跟着他一起扯嘴角，可单薄的笑容只在嘴角勉强浮了一刻儿，转眼就没了。  
程念不愿见他整晚这样：“念麒……”这一声，是父亲，叫自己的孩子，“替我照顾点他。”

老师给他的交代，古念麒不敢懈怠，大清早的，镇里送支教老师的车还没开到乡上，他就来候着了，他把程老师视作自己的父，程老师的侄子，就是他弟弟。  
昨个后半夜，下了一会儿小雪，道上积有白霜，车不好走，古念麒耐心等过了晌午，等雪融，牛车从镇上拉来两道车轱辘印子，瞧见路边冻瑟缩的人：“古老师，还等着呐，镇里送新老师的车早开回去啦。”  
“开回去了？”古念麒跺跺脚，拉开冻硬的腿往车上跨，“稍我一程，我也回村。”  
牛车的两个轱辘还没在地上停稳，古念麒就跳下车，打老远的他就看见，育星小学白皑皑的屋檐上挂着个人，上课的时间，教室里的孩子都出来啦，围在他下头，一个个支棱着脑子看呢。  
“让开！都让开！”  
程续的手脱力了，临摔下去一刻，他大声喊，可千万不能砸着孩子，真是出师不利啊，初来乍到第一天，就闹了洋相。  
他闭紧眼睛掉下来，屁股没摔着地，身上也不疼，慢慢睁开眼，咫尺之间，一张高鼻深目的脸，头发浓黑带卷，尤其那双眼，方还不知惊的心，这会儿怦怦，后知后觉醒了。  
古念麒放下他：“谁让你上去的？”他声音不大也不凶，可浓眉压着黑眼，是动气的前兆，程续忙着掸身上的雪，轻巧回了一嘴：“没谁，我自己上去的。”  
等抬头，他把人瞧全，心里突然像闹了病，祖宗嗳，程续吸气，你可消停点吧，别让我在大帅哥面前漏了怯啊：“你好，我是新来报到的老师，我叫程续，你呢？”程续使了点心眼，露出一口糯米白牙，每回他这么笑，学校里总有姑娘为他羞红了脸。  
正午，雪地反光厉害，古念麒没把他这个笑容看清。  
他就是程续？  
古念麒打量，鹅黄羽绒，时髦的栗色头发，五官晕开在光圈里，白的发亮。  
他身上那股朝气的劲儿，一看就是大城市里头一次出远门的新鲜样儿，他还不了解这里，没捱过高原的冬季，看见金山，看见白雪，只觉得全都是美的。  
古念麒往光里逼近两步：“最近的县医院离这儿60多公里，你要是摔伤了，赶最快的马车送你，你的腿也得废。”  
这下，程续觉出来了，他觉得他可以解释：“不是故意的……”他一手指屋檐，一手往衣服里掏，“那儿有个鸟窝，里头……”  
他话还没说完，古念麒就转头：“上课时间，都回教室去。”程续把虚拢在胸口的手抽出来，挺没意思地摸摸冻红的鼻梁骨，得，人那是讨厌他呢。  
育星小学建于二十年前，中途翻新过一次，程续来了，还住他小叔程念原先住的那件小平房，他从几个大孩子手里要了点糌粑，又灌了开水，拿筷子沾上调稀的面糊给今早救下的小鸟摸索着喂食，得空，才给自己洗，水不多，洗澡不太现实，抹个脸，洗干净头倒还够。  
刚拿手掬湿头发，门就开了，哐当，肥皂砸进搪瓷盆。  
是古念麒，眼里冒着火：“这个时候洗头，你不要命了？”  
程续懵了会儿，反过劲来：“不就洗个头么……”他不知道，平均海拔4000米的日喀则，气温低，高耗氧，刚来就弄湿自己，会加剧高原反应，甚至引发要人性命的肺水肿、脑水肿。  
受了委屈，程续也不管他帅不帅了：“你来干什么？”  
古念麒手上提了个保温桶：“我阿妈炖了牛肉汤。”一早就炖上了，把肉焖得烂烂的，那是怕他吃不惯糌粑。  
桌上的鸟尖尖叫了两声：“你的？”古念麒留意到。  
“早上的。”程续打开汤，真香，脸上立马又转晴。  
程续是好看的，热汤把他的脸喂出气色，古念麒的睫毛不自觉地垂下来。  
和所有高原人一样，他的皮肤是健康的麦色，哪怕脸红，不仔细瞧并不明显。不光为他的笑，古念麒想，也为早上对他的误会，这么想着，睫毛又抖开，脸上的红润，渐渐的，连麦色的皮肤也遮不住。  
“你是古念麒吧。”他大大咧咧念他的名，“我小叔来信总提起你，说你是他最好的学生。”  
这是客套话，捡好听的说，可听的人受用：“你小叔常给家里去信？”  
“这两年多了。”他小时候上北京看爷爷，亲眼见过老爷子点火，把程念寄回的书信烧咯。  
“嗳……”程续喝暖和了，饱暖思那啥，起了戏弄心思，“你平时……都这样吗？”  
古念麒抬头，眼睛清得像月下的一池水，纯净，柔软：“嗯？”  
撩人不成反被撩，程续放声笑：“就那样……”学他的样，板起一张脸，顷刻又憋不住，古念麒发现，他左边脸颊有一颗小痣，一笑就陷进酒窝里，“苦大仇深，不苟言笑，像个老头子。”  
雏鸟应景叫了两声，程续张头看：“你说能养活吗？”  
他那个笑，是少年不知愁，古念麒忍着走的冲动：“能吧。”鸟太小了，可他不愿说狠话，“你……”他问，“怎么这个时候来？”入冬，最难熬的风季。  
程续斜过下巴颏，下颚的线条，细腻漂亮：“当然要这个时候啦。”  
他从小举家迁居南方，雪对江南长大的孩子来说，是稀罕物：“到雪山下，哪能不看雪。”  
古念麒的眼睛在他的笑脸上停了停，没舍得扫他的兴。  
其实日喀则的冬天雨雪少，更多的是风，风大点的时候，呼吸都像灌了一肺的钉，古念麒不说，他私心里觉得，程续这样的人就是来玩的，不等开春他就会后悔，为这场看雪的代价。  
“这几天，你先忍忍，别顾着干净，等适应了环境再说。”他向为自己的鲁莽道歉，在桌上放下一板药片，“夜里要是头疼，可以先吃一颗这个。”  
“嗳……你的壶……”  
没听见似的，古念麒大步，从外头把门阖上。  
程续和棉花窝里探头的雏鸟对眼：“他这是……干什么？”  
古念麒对程续的态度始终不亲，他远着这个要走的人，可他不得不承认，程续教书，确实有他一套本事。  
高原的早晨来得晚，天不亮，第一堂课钟就敲响，程续换上了藏袍，领着他那班的学生在操场上练英文发音：“学英文要不能开口说话，那还学什么。”  
藏民的孩子腼腆，他要他们开口，就得喊得比他们还响，育星小学三个班，高原稀薄的空气，两堂课下来，程续的嘴皮裂了，鼻腔充血，多一个字也说不出来。  
他哑了，失声了。  
古念麒来给他送病号饭：“谁要你这样，你是来教书，不是来玩命……”  
他只是笑，起皮的嘴唇干裂，淡色的小痣又乖乖的缩进酒窝。  
说不清，临走时，古念麒把鸟带走：“放我哪儿养几天，在这儿，吵。”  
日子消停了一阵，没隔几天，古念麒给高年级上数学课，就听外头操场上书声琅琅，是程续，又带着他的学生亮上嗓，鸟听见他的声音，就跳上古念麒的肩膀叫，它也认主呢。  
古念麒想劝，后来又作罢，就随他去吧，等新鲜劲过去，有他放弃的时候。  
旱风季眼瞧过去一半，这小子也不知道哪儿来的劲，居然抗下来了，嗓门还给练得既清又亮，只要他一开口，甭管隔多远，古念麒也能在人堆里把他找出来。  
又是一天，吃过中午饭，两人在教室门口碰上，程续露酒窝先打招呼：“嗨！”  
他有一点和程老师一样，他们家的人皮肤都白，怎么晒也不见多黑，脸上的小痣一眼就看见了，几个月下来，他瘦了，酒窝浅得藏不住那点，古念麒想起老师临走的嘱咐，有点愧。  
“下午还有课？”他也主动放软声调。  
“还有四年级的一堂英文测试。”  
“晚上……你干嘛？”  
“啊？”程续斜脑袋，没懂，“就……不干嘛，备课吧。”  
“那你等我。”  
“哦。”  
等上课铃打响，程续往讲台上一站，才后知后觉地觉出味儿来，晚上……等他……干嘛？！  
唰一下，他白净的脸上就红了。  
回屋，他把他带来那一箱衣服全倒开在床上，挑了这件嫌款式太旧，那件又花哨过头，好不容易选出一套小羊羔绒的V领白毛衣换上，青嫩得像还没走出大学校园的男学生，可古念麒来了，都不带多一眼：“穿这么好的衣服做什么，等下还得脱。”  
脱……脱脱脱……脱……  
程续两只手绞紧衣摆……这发展，有点太快了吧……虽然……他打身后溜溜望古念麒，对着他挽起的袖子下，线条漂亮的手臂咽口水，他是真帅得没边，程续也喜欢……可跟他干那种事儿……他没想好……  
没容他多想，古念麒在里屋，用半透明的塑料布拉了个蓬：“快点，过来啊。”  
程续深吸一口气，壮士断腕！就干了！  
他脱得赤条条，浑身白得像团面，古念麒忙把头矮下去：“你这是干什么！”他转身，一看就是赧了，不敢看。  
塑料布上氤氲的雾气，蓬子已经湿润，包裹热气腾腾的一大盆子水，程续一见就欢喜了，扑棱着跳进去，舒服地哼了一嗓子：“啊~！”  
古念麒忽地臊得站不住。  
热水过身，先是烫，适应了，四肢百骸都舒服，程续一高兴，嘴里就哼：  
“小酒窝长睫毛是你最美的记号，我每天睡不着想念你的微笑……”③  
也说不上好听，调都跑天边去了，可古念麒没忍住笑，眼睛追着热气从篷子边擦过去，水雾间隐隐一道缝儿，歌从里面暖烘烘地伸过来：  
“小酒窝长睫毛  
迷人得无可救药  
我放慢了步调  
感觉像是喝醉了  
终于找到心有灵犀的美好……”  
“古念麒，你还在吗？”晴空惊雷似的，被点名的人哑着嗓子，干巴巴地应，“啊。”  
程续没听见，呼啦撩开篷子，从里钻出个脑袋，古念麒还在，绷着背，连都动作都不带换的。  
他又安心，缩回热气后头：“我小叔，是个什么样的人？”  
听见水声，古念麒的肩膀垮下来，他抹了把脸：“你没见过他？”  
淡淡的，程续说：“记不得了。”5岁以后，他再没见过他这个叔，“家里人都说他不回来了。”想起一些传闻，程续又问，“听说是为了一个男的，嗳，你知道吗？”  
怎么可能不知道，他的大伯，和他的名字一字之差。  
得不到回应，程续也不觉得有什么，自顾自地玩水，把水蹈得哗啦啦，每一声，都像泼在古念麒心上：“你这人，相处久了还挺好的。”  
“我以前……不好么？”  
“还行吧。”程续咯咯地笑，“就是不爱笑，你不知道吧，你笑的时候多好看。”  
一句话，就叫古念麒的嘴角弯：“好看……”他品着这两个字，舌根都是甜的。  
热气静悄悄散去，眼神又不知道飘去哪儿，塑料篷下头，程续站起来了，桃心的屁股连着背，整片贴到透肉的帘子上，他的手在身上擦，腕子一抖一抖的，把缝儿晃开，晃出条窄道。  
像口旱井，候来如油的春霖，古念麒倒了一口唾沫，把眼从那粉嫩的风景上挪开。  
眼好挪，心不肯走，古念麒骂自己，骂完，嘴角又翘。  
好看么？他觉得程续这样的，才衬得起这两个字。  
一块塑料布戏法似的把他俩拉近，还是古念麒养得好，程续的鸟儿换了毛，他拿它没辙，时常借故赖上古念麒，一来二去的，两人串门的时间频了，而程续，每回带着班里学生路过古念麒放课的课堂，都会在窗口叠罗汉，笑吟吟地用他那把亮嗓子，对着他唱：  
“I’ve got sunshine on a cloudy day  
When it's cold outside  
I've got the month of May  
I guess you say  
What can make me feel this way……”  
学生们起哄，古念麒就拉下脸，偏偏还是他，程续一朝他挤眼睛，他的脸就绷不住。  
古老师才不会真的生程老师的气呢，鬼机灵们知道，他们在纸上划正字数过，程老师跟人上镇里那天，古老师巴巴往窗口瞧了二十八次。  
藏历新年那天，古念麒把程续接回了家：“头一次跟别人过春节吧。”  
“哪啊。”程续说，“早和别人回过家了。”  
古念麒愣了：“和谁？”  
程续拽不动他，转过来：“和我大学同学啊，他家南京的，盐水鸭，粉丝汤，可好吃了！”  
程续来吃饭，全家都高兴。  
古念麒的阿爸长得也好，脸上虽有道疤，待人可是亲，见到他，眼睛都糊了，一连说了几个好，程续觉得，那些好，多半是沾了他小叔程念的光。  
最高兴的还是古念麒的阿妹：“程哥，我们这里好吃的也多！”糌粑、甜茶⑤、香寨⑥、火烧蕨麻猪、手抓肉，上了桌，她全往程续面前送。  
隔壁家的曲珍姑娘也来了，搬板凳坐在古念麒身边：“拉姆，好东西都叫你送到你程哥面前了，我们吃什么？”  
程续不太看她，火塘橘色的光照在她隆起的苹果肌上，让她看起来，有了一种女主人的神采。  
整个晚上，她都把眼睛贴在古念麒身上，连古念麒的阿妈拉都赞：“你不在，家里的活都是曲珍帮忙的，可得好好谢谢人家。”  
古念麒敬她，她赶忙迎去，酒杯碰撞，溅洒到手背，她抢着替古念麒擦：“都是小事。”她那么说，眼里藏着甜蜜，“我乐意。”  
“曲珍姐，你乐意什么呀？”小丫头拉姆也到了使坏的年纪。  
两个姑娘家头贴头咬耳朵，水盈盈的亮眼珠在古念麒和程续之间来来回回，忽然间对上，抱着笑作一团：“别去，你别去！”拉姆拦曲珍，看似拉扯，实则是把她往外推。  
“小程老师。”曲珍一喊，古念麒和程续同时抬头，“你来这里教书，以后会留下吗？”  
古念麒瞬间坐直了。  
程续是有答案的，他来，是家里协商后的决定，把他小叔替下就回去，他和他小叔不一样，他没有眷恋这里的理由。  
可他的眼睛从那么多双眼睛中挪过去，撞上古念麒眼里跳动的光，星火一样……  
“会啊。”程续突然伸胳膊揽古念麒的肩，然后侧过脸，笑吟吟地看他，“找到喜欢的人，就留下。”  
拉姆还小，留意不到她阿哥古怪的僵硬。  
可曲珍已经长大，长了女人的细肚肠：“小程老师喜欢什么样的？”  
程续的手从古念麒绷圆的肩上慢慢挪开：“没什么要求，就看和眼缘就行，最好高一点，结实一点，哦，还要能帮我养鸟。”  
“小程老师还养鸟？”曲珍的眼睛尖得像针，将他们打量，片刻又笑：“我也留意留意，小程老师的条件，真想找姑娘，哪是难事。”  
程续要找藏族媳妇儿的事情，一开学就传遍了。  
学校里的孩子们喜欢他，都想把他留住，谁家有没出嫁的阿姐亲戚，全一股脑儿地介绍给程续，他们天真的以为，只要帮老师找到喜欢的人，他就不会走。  
古念麒原以为饭桌上的话就是一借口的托辞，可这小子真去相了几个姑娘，回来像模像样地宣布：都别忙了，他呀，有看上的了。  
“你在啊。”程续下了课，疾如风的冲进办公室，看也不看抓起桌上的茶缸仰头灌，“欸，你……”他喝得急，古念麒没拦住，来不及告诉他拿错杯子，喝的是自己泡的那杯茶。  
真是渴了，茶缸见底，程续才放下杯：“找你帮个忙。”他说，“下午，给我代两节课。”  
“你要出去？”古念麒盯他。  
“啊……出去……”他脸上松快的笑，既招人，也惹人心烦。  
“课也不上，去哪里……”看他那兴奋劲头，古念麒就不想答应他。  
可程续跟他绕：“谈了个对象，想定，得给人点东西，正好有车上城里……”  
后头的话，古念麒没听见，程续一抓他的手，他稀里糊涂就点头应了，然后稀里糊涂上课，稀里糊涂吃罢饭回到房里，衣服也不脱，把凳子拉到窗口，正对大门，怔怔往外瞧。  
昏黑的天色中，远光灯捎来一束光，他即刻站起来，是程续，哼着歌，高高兴兴进了屋，灯亮了又暗，天暗了又明，等古念麒反应过来，他已经在窗边立了一整晚。  
程续有对象了，一个谁都没见过的姑娘。  
乡里的女子不服气，在路上堵着他：“程老师，你女朋友呢，怎么总不见人？”  
程续也不辨，拍胸脯，笑容酸倒一大片：“这儿呢，天天见。”  
只有曲珍最高兴，看他的眼神也亲了：“小程老师，等你们定下，带来我们瞧瞧。”  
“一定，一定……”  
古念麒也有话想说，可每当他开嘴，该说的，不该说的，全在舌头上拧成一股麻，于是最后，他再看到程续，干脆转身，快步逃走。  
“跑什么，给你东西也不要……”手里攥着个镶绿松的金嘎乌⑦，程续委屈地撇嘴，不就是气他新年在席上和别人亲亲热热碰杯吗，“看都不看，有你后悔的时候……”  
嘎乌在程续手上一留，就到了藏历七月六，“嘎玛日吉”⑧闪烁在南方山头，照亮河水溪流，所有的藏人就往岸边赶，洗去一年晦气和疾病的重大日子，二人躲不开，提眉又碰上。  
曲珍一家也来了，挨着古家的边上搭帐篷。  
曲珍游过古念麒和程续的面前，玲珑身段，像水中浮来的仙子。  
“念麒……”仙子在喊他。  
古念麒看了眼程续，两手揪住前胸的衣服，往脑袋上一拽，嘭的下水。  
水花炸在鞋面上，像凭空挨了一鞭，程续蹦起来，不就是女人，未必他没有！  
有姑娘拉他去山上骑马，他求之不得，两个人走的，回来的时候，马不见了，人也少了一个。  
后山、惊马、走失……  
曲珍用衣服包裹失魂落魄的姑娘，忽然心慌忙，往人群中寻去：“念麒，谁看到古念麒了！”  
马蹄把青草皮踏穿，古念麒挥缰，声音宛若发了狂：“程续！”  
他的老师过去总说他稳重，遇事处变不惊：“你这样好也不好。”  
彼时他还年轻，听不得那两个字：“哪里不好？”  
“不知道好啊，盼你永远不知道。”程念偏不告诉他，“人呐，总是知道的越多，越高兴不起来。”  
一路狂马，心像要被颠出胸膛，缰绳在古念麒的手里挥得看不出形状。  
“程续！！！”他在山间大吼。  
不是不知道，只是知道的时候，怕已经太晚。

程续被甩下马时，下意识抱住了头，他的眼前天地都在转，巨大的晕眩感，恍如一块肉被抛入半空又重重砸下，说来也好笑，性命堪虞的一刻，他倒还有余力分出一颗心懊悔，完了，他还没把那块金嘎乌拿给古念麒。  
林野树高，陡坡湿泞，震动引起头晕，他闭上眼，恍惚听见有人在喊……  
那声音如扬天际，惊恐急迫，似弄丢魂魄的人，急着要将自己的三魂七魄都唤归本体。  
“古……念麒……”  
像一场美梦，程续感觉他可能真摔傻了，否则怎么会以为那个叫魂的疯子，是他。  
古念麒冲下坡，说来可能没人信，程续那声弱得快断了气的呼救，比一滴露坠落湖心的动静也大不了多少，可他就是听见了。  
等把人结结实实抱住了，他的一口气才真正的呼出来：“程续。”  
这小子看了看他，突然傻兮兮地咧嘴：“真是你啊……”随后脑袋一斜，人事不知地软在他肩膀上。  
他是被古念麒抱在怀里，坐同一匹马带回来的。  
古念麒像抱一个娇弱的婴儿，用自己的楚巴包裹他，驭马的手轻得很，看他的眼光，更轻。  
曲珍站在人群的最前头，马匹经过她身边，她喊了一小声：“古念麒……”  
喊完，也明白了，她说什么，都留不住他。

程续其实早醒了，但他不好意思睁眼，在楚巴底下抖眼皮，耐不住想要探头，古念麒把领口拉紧，只让他露出一个白净的额头：“别动。”不是警告，一个吻，突如其来的印在程续脑门上，眼皮抖得更快了，他好像，又要晕了。  
回村，古念麒没把他带回学校，而是直接在岔路口拐道自己家。  
半人高的木桶，七八捅热水倒下去，才喂了一半，空气已离奇温热，熏得人面如桃花：“洗洗吧，洗洗暖和。”  
程续抱着古念麒的楚巴不动：“你……”  
古念麒愣着：“不方便？”他指伤，“我来帮你。”  
程续避他：“我自己能行，你……要不……先出去会儿……”  
他不是扭捏的人，只因为有额上那一吻，他无法心安理得的当着古念麒的面袒裼裸裎。  
古念麒缓缓睁大眼，他的样子是懂了：“水……有点少了，我再去烧点。”  
两人之间只剩一层纱，多少是有心回避，直到程续洗完，古念麒也没再出现。  
澡桶是个老玩意儿，经年被沁润地木色发油，边缘光滑，程续在热水里泡久了，连骨头都是酥的，一个没扶稳，打滑又跌进水里。  
“程续！”门从外头被撞开，古念麒根本没走，一直在门口守着，听到声就冲进来。  
整个房间里都是沐浴后潮香的湿气，木桶边上横出一条手臂，粉嫩的指尖上滴滴答答淌着水，有微浅的声音自桶中溢出，古念麒一晃神，上前捞起程续，两个身子撞到一起，弄湿了衣裤。  
袅袅水汽散尽，他看清兜住的身体，出水珍珠的晶莹。  
程续白净的胸上，两粒红色的小乳已经挺立，比早春新剥的鸡头米看起来还软还糯，古念麒的目光定到那儿，起了个荒唐的念头。  
“古念麒……”程续一无所知的喊他。  
古念麒把他抱紧，先吻他净白的颈，而后是肩膀，最后终于沿胸口叼住乳晕，把那颗红艳的乳粒吸进嘴里，程续开始叫，慌张中漏出一些意味不明的呻吟，古念麒听见非但没停下，反而更凶地吃那颗乳头，又舔又嚼，咂砸出声响。  
性是一种本能，不需要演习，上头被古念麒那么色情地舔着，揉捏，鼠蹊部也火烧火燎地发麻，古念麒抓程续的屁股肉揉，隆起的裆部，一下比一下狠地撞他的腿根，猛地擦过会阴，下头就古怪地湿起来。  
“程续……续……”古念麒的力道大的惊人，水花都扑腾起来。  
程续的脚已经被架高，软绵绵的，无力的，毫无保留地向他张开，只要他想要，他就可以占有他，对他做所有最坏的事情。  
古念麒滚烫的喘息要把他熬化了，程续能感觉到屁股上黏腻的接触，在试探，在刺戳，几次过门都没有破进来：“嗯……古念麒……”程续受不住了，搂他的脖子，先发出哀求，“你就……来吧……”  
可耸动停止了，古念麒把脸埋在程续的脖颈，粗重地喘气：“做这个……你会疼的……”他在克制，和天性交战，忍耐着想要闯进去的冲动。  
半是甜半是酸，程续低头，吻他的发丝，古念麒打了个抖，慢慢抬起头。  
两人的嘴唇磕磕绊绊地沾上，立即变得疯狂，愈演愈烈。  
程续恍然大悟，如果这就是他小叔不愿回家的理由，那么有这个叫古念麒的男人相伴，他也可以在这里待上一辈子。  
他们那天一定是疯了，接吻、啃咬、摩擦、撞击，快感一波叠过一波，直到耗尽最后一点力气，缠抱着倒到一块儿：“给。”  
古念麒接住了，绿松镶的金嘎乌，程续坏男孩般的勾他的下巴，欣赏他的错愕：“收了我给我对象的东西，就是我的人了。”古念麒捏着嘎乌欺过来，用一个开过荤的人的吻，回答了他。  
两个人，都是血气方刚的年纪，有了这个开端，见了面就要缠，热乎乎的往床上滚，动静是不敢闹大的，可蒙起被，躲被窝里那点快活，神仙来了也不换。  
等天一冷，程续就更离不了古念麒，入夜熄灯，古念麒就从操场的一头，抱了枕头往另一边飞奔：“快，快……”程续掀开被放他进来，搂倒了亲上一刻，一会儿就折腾得两个人都热了。  
程续从被窝里伸出条手臂拉开灯，又钻回古念麒怀里：“我买了那个……”都血气方刚的年纪，好几次，他们都差点把事儿干到底，可每回都叫古念麒忍住，“不想弄伤你……”程续干脆爬山坡上举高手机，从网上买了一堆东西，套、润滑、还有一瓶快感液。  
古念麒摸他的后背：“你家里……最近，给你来电话了吗？”  
程续突然警惕：“没啊……”他扭起来，仰头看他，“怎么突然问这个？”  
“没什么，你来支教快一年了，怕你家里想你。”  
程续没从古念麒脸上看出异样，又把头枕上他的肩膀：“想也不回去。”他怕他提，更怕他知道什么，“我还没看过雪呢。”  
古念麒一下一下捋他长出黑色发根的柔软头发：“你来之间没看吗？日喀则的冬天是风季，很少下雪。”  
程续眨着眼睛，忽的来了坏，他把被一掀，吻着古念麒的胸口往下滑，将被子顶出一个高高的尖儿：“那就……先看看这里的雪好了。”  
“唔……”古念麒的手揪紧一把床褥，“程……续……”  
被浪起伏颠动，程续含含糊糊地说：“东西已经在路上了……等到了……我们好好……”  
古念麒的手上青筋浮凸，如果没有那通从上海打来学校的电话，他也想和程续，一直这样好好下去……  
他们缠手缠脚地亲热到后半夜，程续突然光着身子跳下床：“古念麒！看呐！”他毫无羞怯地站在窗边，掌心贴玻璃，“下雪啦！”  
古念麒敞开皮袍，从背后包住他，真是下雪了，风雪飞卷，霎时遮了天。

程续怒冲冲地来找古念麒，人不在，倒是在门口碰见从古家走出来的曲珍：“小程老师。”  
他心里烦着呢，所以连客套也省了：“看见古念麒了吗？”  
“念麒上镇上里接新老师去了，他没跟你说？”  
要是说了，他又怎么会在曲珍面前吃瘪，程续不喜欢她喊古念麒的那种神态，好像她才是和他有那份亲昵的人，他瞪她，眼眶是红的，脸却煞白：“什么时候去的？走了多久了？”  
“一大早就走了。”曲珍讲，又想到什么，“听说小程老师要回家了？回去好，上海是好地方，不下雪，城市也漂亮……”  
程续把眉一横：“谁告诉你我要走了？”  
曲珍惊：“电话都打到学校来了，难道不是……”  
程续的白牙在嘴里敲震：“谁来的电话，我也不会走！”  
除非古念麒有种，当他的面，把他送他的嘎乌还给他！

“跑了？你怎么不拦住他！”  
曲珍没被古念麒这样凶地吼过：“这么大的雪，我以为他会回学校……”  
“怨她做什么，人又不是她气走的。”古二麟从火塘边站起来，取下墙上挂的帽子，喊他姑娘，“拉姆，去，把你几个叔都叫上，进山找人。”  
经过儿子的身旁，他眈了古念麒一眼：“想追，现在还不晚。”

风把雪卷成团团浓白的滚烟，四合都是鹅绒般的雪片，满耳寒风呼啸，吞没古念麒的声音：“程续！程续！”  
雪地上，鹅黄的羽绒如影如幻，古念麒的心猛然刺痛，撒开手脚往雪坑跋，真是程续，冻白的一张脸，睫毛上挂了霜，要不是眼珠还能动，和尊冰雕没两样。  
古念麒把穿热的衣服都脱下来，一件件得往他身上套：“程续，跟我说话，冷不冷，能不能动？”他抱他抱得有多紧，说话的口气就有多小心，好像他是团气儿，劲大点，能被他吹跑了。  
风雪并未像天气预报里说的那样大起来，雪花在日暮的瑰色下安静下来。  
“我的嘎乌呢？”程续回了力气。  
“在！”古念麒从脖子上掏出来。  
“还我。”他虚虚地说。  
古念麒攥住程续握嘎乌的手。  
“古念麒，你不敢要！”程续推他，“就还给我！”  
像是从灵魂里榨出的一声，他把失而复得的人狠狠吻住。  
夕阳从山脊漫过，洒落山坡皑皑的白雪，雪地上拥吻的一双人，只有一个共同的影子。  
古念麒的唇始终没从程续嘴上离开，只在一个吻到下一个吻的过渡，一次喘息和另一次喘息的闲替间，一遍遍的，不知疲倦地向所爱倾诉：  
“要，我要。”

① 本句：元音发音练习。  
② 本句：咬舌音发音练习。  
③ 歌曲：林俊杰，《小酒窝》。  
④ 歌曲：Michael Jackson，《My Gril》。  
⑤ 甜茶：奶粉冲调红茶做成的奶茶，较酥油茶容易入口。  
⑥ 新寨：用酥油炒熟羊肉做成的咖喱饭。  
⑦ 嘎乌：戴于脖颈的小型佛龛，护身符。  
⑧ 嘎玛日吉：藏语，弃山星，传说经此星光照射的水流，均有奇效，能够健身强体去晦，因此诞生了藏族沐浴节。


End file.
